galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Protecting A Villain
"Jackal get out here!" The commander said "5 more mins mom......" Said the sleeping Jack "Jackal!" "Fine im up!" Jackal said pulling himself out of his bed going to the commander "what do you want I was having a dream of having a dream do you know how rare those are" "This is my protection" A man dressed up in a suit said "He may not look like much but he can get the job done" The commander repiled "What Job?" Jack said "Jackal you will be wacthing over Bush here he has an important speech today" The commander said "You want me to babysit an offical" "There been a few acts aganist his life you will be keeping him alive" "No "he" wont ill be taking my business elsewhere now" Bush said walking away Jack's eyes sharpens and he pushs Bush out of the way of a bullet "I would suggest not leaving here without me" Jack said going back to his room to get dressed Intruder Jackal scrathed all around his body flinching around.He pulls out his gun which disturbed people near by and begun to use it to scrath his right torso.It begun to disturb bush who he was walking with when he started to loudly moaned in pleasure. "I'll be in here sleeping you go do whatever the hell im paying you for" Bush said as he entered his quaters and locked the door behind him. "Isn't he the hardass of the year" Jackal said as he walked off to the kitchen area following a wonderful scent He found this scent to be a butter like substance by the name roda Not thinking of his health Jackal picks up a spoon and closely apporaches the roda He picks it up along with a silver plate He wanted so badly they he could taste it going down his mouth As he is moments away from taking he first bite a alarm sounds and the plate and the roda falls to the ground "Alert intruder repeat alert intru-!" The warning was interrupted by the sound of a throat being silencely silced of course it sounds much louder on the entercom Jackal freezes for a moment as he looked at the scattered remains of his beloved roda He fell to his knees and almost started to cry He wipes the water off of his eyes and stands up with very angered expression "You have not died in vein my sweet roda" he muttered as he rushed off to bush's room He bounded on the door yelling bush's name with no reply He found bush cowarding to the wall and a man with his entire body dresed in tight black robe armed with many weapons specifcally a energy gun in hand "You piece of crap!" Jackal yelled walking towards the man "You took my roda away from me!" Jackal said throwing many punches out of anger as the assassin effortlessly dodged than countered by swiftly doing a kick in the air to Jackal's head sending him flying back "Damm...." said Jackal rubbing his head as the assassin slowly started to walk toward him and bush's expression changed into a devious one as he stood up "Well this was much easier than I though it would be" Bush said dusking himself off "So let me get this straight your working with the guy in black bushy" Jackal asks "Took you long enough to figure it out" Bush repiled "Ok now that question out of the way can I have a last request since I figured your gonna kill me" Jackal said standing up and slowly walking toward bush with the hitman keeping his gun steadily aimed at Jackal's head "Very well" Bush said as Jack asked "Why do you spefically want to kill me I mean like im flattered but there's other guys nearly as half as wantable as me out there right?" "The king though you might eventually be a nuisance consider yourself honored" Bush repiled "The king?" Jackal said wondering because the mezato hasn't had a king in centuries "King Cain the future leader of the soon to be new world" Bush said eyeing Jackal "Ohhhhhhh thats what going on here this all makes alot more sense well thanks for the information but I gotta be leaving now" Jackal said elbowing the hitman in the face and grabbing his gun out of his hand as he fell to the ground Jackal shot the hitman in the spain and aimed the gun to bush's head "So then" Jackal said Suddenly many armed soldiers came into the room in circular manner "Oh hey guys what took you so long this old man and hitma-" Jackal stopped as he glanced back to see the hitman gone "Ok so just the old guy is working for somekind of messed up revolution" "Slowly raise your hands in the air!" One soldier yelled "You heard them bushy" Jackal said turning to bush "There talking to you" Bush coldly repiled "Huh?" "I will not repeat myself!" the same soldier yelled "Crap" Jacakl said dropping his gun and raiseing his arms in the air A soldier came and cuffed Jackal "Ow! easy there big fella" Jackal said "By by Mr.Jinzoki expect an appearance from our mighty king" Bush said waving to Jackal as he was walked out of the room with Jacakl responding with an angered stare Category:Stories Category:King Cain Arc Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125